


Ever After

by LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, No mágico, obra de teatro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: AU!Secundaria no mágica. Harry tiene que actuar en la obra de la escuela con el odioso de Riddle. OS Tomarry fluff.Mi versión del clásico capítulo de animé del festival cultural y el amor adolescente.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris_Aragones14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_Aragones14/gifts).



> Me gustaría dedicarle este OS a mi querida Kitty (Cris), quien resuena con mi Tom de MDP. Esta historia no es desde el punto de vista de Tom, pero espero que a través de los ojos de Harry puedas ver y encontrar algo de esa esencia aquí también.

_Mi nombre es Harry Potter y tengo 13 años. Mi madre se llama Lily y mi padre James. Cada día insisten en acompañarme al colegio a pesar de que tengo bicicleta y vivimos en un lugar realmente tranquilo. Es bastante embarazoso._

_El festival escolar se acerca y todo el mundo está bullicioso al respecto, especialmente mi amiga Hermione. 'Mione es muy estudiosa, los libros son su objeto más preciado en el mundo. Aunque últimamente los deja abandonados y se queda mirando a Riddle mientras suspira. Es nauseabundo._

_Oh, Riddle es un niño de mi clase. Es un sabelotodo y un matón. Nunca juega con nadie y sólo se lleva bien con los profesores. No tengo idea de qué es lo que ella le ve._

_'Mione dice que Riddle es apuesto e inteligente. Inteligente es, pero lo otro no sé. Siempre está mirando a la gente como si odiara a todo el mundo, nunca quiere hablar o jugar, ¿qué puede tener eso de bueno?_

_–¡Harry, cariño, vas a llegar tarde al colegio!_ –ante la voz de su madre gritando desde la cocina, un niño de desordenado cabello azabache cerró su nuevo diario con rapidez.

_–¡Ya voy, mamá!_ –gritó dando vueltas por su cuarto para recoger sus libros y mochila. Cuando bajó a desayunar, el olor a huevos revueltos y salchichas abofeteó sus sentidos ni bien pasó por la puerta.

_–Buen día, campeón_ –saludó su padre–, _¿ya sabes qué hará tu clase para el festival? Canuto y Lunático ya me han preguntado por la fecha._

_–No. Hoy decidiremos qué hacemos. O mejor dicho, vemos el resultado de las votaciones. Probablemente sea una obra teatral, las chicas parecían muy emocionadas con la idea._

_–Siempre me han gustado las obras_ –intervino Lily–, _una vez hicimos Blancanieves y a mí me tocó el papel del espejo mágico. No tenía muchas líneas, pero sentía que tenía la respuesta más importante de la obra._

El pequeño miró inseguro a su madre, pero su padre comenzó a hacer señas de que le siguiera la corriente y no preguntara más, por lo que decidió no cuestionar la importancia de ser un espejo en una obra.

Una vez que hubo terminado su desayuno tomó su mochila y salió con sus padres rumbo a Hogwarts.

\---

_–Muy bien. Ahora, quiero la atención de todos_ –la profesora McGonagall miró a sus alumnos duramente hasta que obtuvo el silencio deseado–. _Finalmente se ha decidido qué hará nuestro curso este año para el festival._

Harry pudo ver a Hermione ligeramente levantada en su asiento de la emoción reprimida, Riddle con expresión aburrida, Ron muy blanco como si esperara que anunciaran algo terrible y Neville, que era el encargado de revelar la cobertura del pizarrón, cayendo al piso junto con la sábana blanca de la cual había tirado.

En la pulcra letra de la profesora se leía “La bella durmiente del bosque”. Varios soltaron un gruñido colectivo, mientras otros parecían extasiados.

_–Hemos decidido que para que todos tuvieran las mismas posibilidades, los papeles serían totalmente al azar._

Acto seguido les pasó un bowl con papelitos que tenían escritos el número que les correspondía pasar al pizarrón y escoger donde escribir sus nombres. Los conectores de cada número terminaban debajo de unos papeles. Cuando terminasen, se descubriría qué papel les había tocado a cada uno. Todo era demasiado dramático para ser tan al azar.

Riddle obtuvo el número 1 y eligió colocar su nombre en la séptima línea. Harry fue el último, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con la única línea que había quedado libre. Ya podía imaginar que le tocase algún papel ridículo como ser un árbol o un arbusto.

Casi desearía haber sido un arbusto cuando vio que encima de su nombre decía “Princesa”. Neville sacó el papel del hada nº 2 y Ron la nº 3, con lo que no se sintió tan mal, al menos él no tenía que usar alas. Bellatrix sacó el papel de la bruja malvada y soltó una carcajada alocada al descubrirlo, antes de pararse y comenzar a bailar a su alrededor cantando _“Voy a matarte, princesita, voy a matarte”_.

‘Mione sacó el papel de reina, y Pansy del rey. Las chicas se miraron la una a otra con desdén y Pansy bufó mientras clamaba que ella era mucho más hermosa y Hermione debería de hacer de hombre y no ella. Su amiga levantó la barbilla y, con aire digno, procedió a ignorarla.

Finalmente, el nombre del príncipe apareció y Harry sintió que el techo se había derrumbado sobre su cabeza. ¿Por qué entre todos tenía que ser _él_? Y lo peor es que estaba actuando como si todo eso le resultase extremadamente aburrido. Leyendo un libro que apoyaba en su regazo.

Después de eso repartieron papeles para sirvientes, algunos burgueses y otros roles menores.

_─Ahora que todos tienen sus papeles_ ─dijo la profesora─, _quiero que estudien bien los libretos. Practiquen en sus ratos libres, pidan ayuda a sus compañeros. No importa qué tan pequeño sea su papel, todos son importantes para que esta obra salga perfecta. Recuerden que sus familiares vendrán a verlos._

Harry bufó y se giró a mirar a Riddle una vez más, pero esta vez se enfrentó a la fría y azul mirada de su compañero, que aparentemente lo había estado observando. Tragó saliva al sentirse extrañamente atrapado en el lugar. ¿Estaría Riddle enojado por su papel y creía que él tenía la culpa?

La campana sonó y todos se apresuraron a agarrar sus guiones del escritorio delante del pizarrón y salir atropelladamente. Riddle, como siempre, juntó las cosas muy lentamente. Harry alcanzó a ver cómo tomaba un guión de encima del mueble, antes de ser arrastrado por la multitud.

\---

_Mi clase va a hacer La Bella Durmiente para el festival cultura. Hermione dice que romper los estándares de entrega de papeles es un buen comienzo, pero que el hecho de que tenga que hacer de princesa y no pueda ser un príncipe (pasaría a llamarse Auror? Suena bastante ridículo) demuestra la falta de progreso en aceptar la realidad actual._

_Me gustaría poder ser El Bello Durmiente. Los profesores no estaban convencidos._

_─¡Mi bebé es la princesa!_ ─exclamó animadamente Lily mientras se movía por la cocina, haciendo bailar su brillante cabello rojizo de un lado a otro─. _¡Tenemos que ir a Madame Malkins para comprarte un vestido! Estoy segura de que te verás precioso con un vestido y una peluca. Me pregunto si debe ser rubia o morena…. ¡Llamaré a Minnie para asegurarme, tiene que estar perfecto!_

James miró con simpatía a su hijo, que se veía terriblemente humillado con la situación. La verdad es que su esposa era adorable, pero no estaba ayudando a sanar el orgullo herido de la hombría de Harry.

_─¿Quién quedó de Príncipe?_ ─preguntó súbitamente Lily, reapareciendo junto a ellos.

_─Riddle_ ─contestó Harry como si fuera la peor noticia del mundo.

_─¿Riddle? No me suena, ¿cómo es su primer nombre?_

_─Tom. Es muy anti… anti… ¡anti-todo! Siempre está escondiéndose en un rincón a leer, nunca quiere jugar con nadie._

_─Oh, bebé, ¿querías que jugara contigo y él no quiso?_ ─preguntó su madre intentando darle un abrazo conciliador, pero Harry se escabulló con rostro ofendido.

_─¡Claro que no! Él es… es… muy… aburrido de tener alrededor._

Sin embargo, la sonrisa divertida de su madre indicaba que no estaba comprando sus protestas y peor aún: más tarde cuando estaba hablando con McGonagall, pudo escuchar claramente cómo le interrogaba acerca de Riddle.

\---

Durante las horas de taller se dedicaron a armar la escenografía. Los que no podían comprar sus trajes porque su situación económica no era óptima, podían alquilarlos en un sitio que hacía descuentos si eras de Hogwarts, o bien encontrar algunos de los viejos disfraces donados a la escuela.

Muchas chicas habían decidido confeccionar ellas el disfraz para que estuviera ‘perfecto’. Parecía ser que el alcanzar la perfección en una obra teatral era la meta de toda mujer. Riddle por su parte se encontraba en un rincón cosiendo uno de los viejos trajes de príncipe para que se adaptara a su físico. Había tenido que escoger uno de los chicos de años superiores, ya que era bastante alto.

La hora pasó sin mucha novedad, excepto por el momento en que Neville se tropezó y volcó su vaso de pintura en el regazo de Bellatrix que saltó de su silla al grito de _“¡Eres hada muertaaaa!_ ” y comenzó a perseguir un aterrorizado Neville, que fue salvado por McGonagall.

Cuando la campana sonó, lentamente comenzaron a salir, ya que tenían que devolver las cosas a su lugar o ponerlas a secar. Todos estaban decididos a hacer un buen trabajo en la obra, ya que serían vistos por sus familias y la calidad de cada proyecto era tomada en cuenta en algunas materias, por lo que muchos buscaban un lugar solitario donde ir a practicar sus líneas.

Harry definitivamente no quería que lo vieran practicando, especialmente cuando era bastante malo actuando. Sabía que generalmente el Sauce estaba desierto, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Sintiéndose protegido por la presencia del árbol, abrió su libreto en la página donde comenzaban sus líneas─ _Buen día, señora. ¿Qué está haciendo con eso?_ ─se sintió tonto fingiendo oír una respuesta─. _¿Qué es esa cosa que da vueltas haciendo ese gracioso sonido?_

_─La curiosidad mató al gato._

Harry pegó un salto ante la inesperada voz y alzó la cabeza para ver a Tom recostado sobre una de las ramas del Sauce, con el guión de la obra sobre su pecho, mirándole con diversión. El pequeño Potter sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

_─No sabía que estabas allí._

_─No mucha gente viene por aquí_ ─contestó Tom encogiéndose de hombros mientras se agarraba de una de las ramas antes de saltar limpiamente al suelo _─. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a memorizar tus líneas._

_─¿Por qué? ─_ Preguntó Harry con desconfianza.

_─Ya he memorizado las mías, y podríamos aprovechar a practicar las partes que nos tocan juntos_ ─respondió el ojiazul con aire despreocupado, pero esperando su respuesta.

_─Eh… está bien_ ─contestó algo nervioso.

No estaba seguro de porqué estaba nervioso exactamente, simplemente había algo en la actitud del otro chico que siempre le ponía los pelos de punta. Siempre estaba callado y serio, con una actitud que iba más allá de su edad. Aunque en ese momento parecía casi normal, lo cual era más inquietante aún.

─ _Yo haré temporalmente de la bruja y luego saltaremos a la escena donde estamos juntos. Si puedes fingir correctamente sin la escenografía, en el momento de la obra te saldrá más real._

Harry se removió en el lugar, se sentía tonto haciendo como que veía algo que no estaba allí. Tom, por su parte, no parecía tener problemas al respecto, sino que empezó a hacer la mímica de hilar. Sus manos se movían de una manera tan delicada, que casi parecía que había algo allí, invisible a los ojos.

El ojiverde fue a hablar cuando el otro niño le mandó una dura mirada y negó con la cabeza, haciéndole frenar en pleno movimiento. Confuso se paró a pensar qué habría hecho mal. Hasta que se dio cuenta que la escena arrancaba con sólo La Bruja. Él se suponía que debía de entrar a escena. Aunque no había una puerta por la cual espiar, imaginaba que le tocaba hacer la mímica también.

Retrocedió hasta detrás del árbol y volvió a salir. Su sorpresa no necesitó ser actuada, ya que le pareció ver un asomo de sonrisa en los labios de Riddle. Pero cuando buscó por lo que creía haber visto, ya no estaba allí… o nunca había estado.

_─Buen día, señora. ¿Qué está haciendo con eso?_

_─Buen día, mi niña. Estoy hilando, ¿te gustaría probar?_

_─¿Qué es esa cosa que da vueltas haciendo ese gracioso sonido?_

_─Es una rueca. ¡AHAHAHAHA!_

En medio de la respuesta, Harry fingió pincharse con algo y caer al piso con el sonido de las carcajadas malignas de Tom. El más pequeño no pudo evitar una media sonrisa al escucharlas, era un sonido hilarante en contraposición a los horribles chillidos de Bellatrix.

_─Tu caída no parece real. Y no deberías exagerar tanto el pinchazo. La reacción de la gente normalmente es la misma, acercan lentamente la mano y la alejan violentamente ante el dolor. Instintivamente atraen la mano hacia su pecho para protegerla, tratando de darle cobijo con la otra. Algunos luego lo llevan a los labios, otros intentan cortar la circulación de sangre haciendo presión en el dedo, pero para ese momento ya debes estar ‘desmayada’._

Harry bufó, casi haciendo un puchero, y a regañadientes repitió las instrucciones. Lo cierto era que sí parecía más real ahora, pero nunca admitiría eso frente al otro.

_─Es mejor. Ahora practiquemos tu caída. Sale irreal porque tienes miedo de lastimarte al caer, así que yo te atajaré, así tu cuerpo puede memorizar la manera de caer en un ambiente controlado. Ahora, déjate caer._

Tom colocó sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, un poco por delante de su cuerpo, expectante. Harry, por supuesto, no confiaba en todo eso. ¿Y si Riddle lo dejaba caer? No quería quedar como un tonto y golpearse.

Y así es como logró una caída aún más irreal. Pero Tom, fiel a su palabra, había mantenido las manos allí para atajarlo. Acompañando el movimiento hasta apenas unos centímetros del suelo, y depositándolo gentilmente allí antes de bufar.

_─No confías en que te ataje. ¿Si lo jurara sería mejor?_

_─El Juramento Inquebrantable. Pero… no tenemos testigo._

_─No importa_ ─con una mano lo ayudó a levantarse y se adelantó un poco más para agarrarlo de la muñeca. Harry imitó el movimiento, casi sorprendido de sentir el calor filtrarse por su mano. A veces pensaba que Tom no era humano.

_─Yo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, juro solemnemente hacer todo en mi poder por proteger a Harry James Potter de todo daño que pueda recibir durante nuestras prácticas juntos._

Harry se sonrojó al escuchar la frase que parecía arrancada de un cuento de hadas. ¿No era suficientemente malo tener que ser la princesa que sería salvada por Riddle, sino que tenía que también actuar como príncipe fuera de la actuación?

_─Así sea_ ─contestó refunfuñando.

_─¿No fue satisfactorio mi juramento?_

_─Yo… sólo… ¿tenías que decirlo así?_

_─¿Así como?_

_─Tan… tan… ¡principesco!_

Esta vez pudo ver claramente como una de las comisuras de sus labios temblaba levemente, como reprimiendo una sonrisa. Como para enmendarlo, ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona, estudiada, y se pasó la mano por el cabello de una manera completamente arrogante.

_─Bueno, soy el príncipe después de todo… mi querida princesa_ ─ronroneó las últimas palabras con total diversión, y por una extraña razón no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_─No es justo, yo tendría que haber sido el príncipe. El papel de princesa es para una niña_ ─y él definitivamente NO estaba haciendo puchero.

_─Pues yo creo que eres perfecto para el papel._

El ojiverde parpadeó sorprendido, sin poder decidir si era un insulto o no. Riddle sonaba sincero y para nada insultante. Uno se daba cuenta cuando Riddle lo insultaba por el tono que empleaba al hablar.

_─Eh…_

_─Vamos, probemos el desmayo una vez más._

Harry asintió, agradecido por el cambio de conversación. Sin darse cuenta que la conversación lo había relajado, hasta que estaba cayendo hacia atrás, sin ninguna manera de protegerse contra el impacto. Tuvo sólo un segundo para entrar en pánico hasta que dos firmes manos lo atajaran gentilmente.

_─Eso es. Gracias por confiar en mí… Harry._

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ojiverde, probablemente por culpa de la hierba fría bajo su cuerpo, no había manera que tuviera que ver con el tono engañosamente dulce con el que Riddle había pronunciado su nombre.

Con un suspiro el ojiazul se arrodilló a su lado con un muy suave “ _Oh_ ” de sorpresa. Con un dedo rozó su frente, apartando un mechón que caía sobre ésta.

_─Tan hermosa y tan solitaria. El solo mirarte hace que mi corazón se estremezca de esperanza. ¿Podrás perdonar mi osadía, mi bella princesa?_

Harry entreabrió los ojos. Tom se inclinaba hacia él con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Seguramente… él no iría a… a… ¿verdad?!

Podía sentir la cálida respiración contra sus labios… sólo unos centímetros de distancia…

_─¡Harryyyy!!!_

El grito hizo que Tom se despegara de él y levantó la mirada para mirar a su salvador. Neville llegaba corriendo, jadeante y sonrojado por el esfuerzo.

_─La profesora McGonagall quiere que vayas a su oficina. ¿Hiciste algo malo?_

_─No que yo sepa. Quizá sea por la obra._

Se paró y echó a correr sin mirar a T-… Riddle. No estaba muy seguro de qué había ido todo aquello, y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

\---

_McGonagall me llamó a su oficina esta tarde. Quería hablarme del papel para decirme preocupada que debía intentar llevarme bien con Riddle. Hasta ella que es amiga de mamá y papá se pone del lado de Riddle._

_Y no, no cuenta que él haya sido bueno conmigo hoy. Seguro que estaba enfermo, o algo._

Cerró su diario con un bufido enojado y lo tiró a un rincón de su habitación. Era la primera vez que tenía un diario y se le hacía raro escribir en él, ¿no era una cosa de chicas? Pero era como si le llamara a escribir en él.

La verdad es que alguien lo había dejado en su banco con una pequeña nota que decía “ _Para que puedas poner tus pensamientos en orden fuera de clase_ ”. Durante algún tiempo pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, puesto que era verdad que algunas veces se quedaba pensando sin escuchar a los profesores, pero finalmente había decidido darle una oportunidad al diario.

No sentía que estuviera escribiendo en un diario, sino que se estuviera comunicando con un amigo. A veces sin saber que decir, mirando la hoja en blanco. No necesitaba decir demasiado para sentir que el diario comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

\---

Al día siguiente sacó el diario en la clase y miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna reacción en sus compañeros. Riddle lo miró un momento y alzó una ceja, con su mirada tan arrogante como siempre.

Para cuando sonó la campana, no había hecho progresos, y en medio de la confusión de gente saliendo del aula, se dio cuenta de que el diario ya no estaba en su mesa. Pronto la sala quedó vacía y Harry corrió hacia fuera para encontrarse con Riddle que sostenía el diario abierto en sus manos.

Con horror, Harry se tiró hacia él para arrebatárselo, pero Riddle era sorprendentemente habilidoso a la hora de esquivar.

_─Si querías que jugara contigo, sólo tenías que decirlo, Harry ─_ entonó con su usual tono burlón.

Harry finalmente logró arrebatarle su diario y lo guardó apresuradamente en su mochila.

_─No es que yo **quiera** jugar contigo específicamente… pero bueno, los demás…_

_─No ─_ cortó Riddle _─. Sólo tú y yo. Ven._

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la salida del patio trasero de la escuela. Los niños en general iban a jugar al patio delantero, el otro era un lugar tranquilo donde uno iba si quería esconderse. Riddle lo llevó detrás de un árbol y lo ayudó a trepar. Una vez arriba le enseñó un nido donde dos pajaritos se acurrucaban.

Harry estiró una mano hacia ellos y Riddle se la sostuvo con fuerza.

_─Si los tocas, les pegarás tu olor y la madre los dejará de reconocer como sus hijos. Sería lo mismo que tirar el nido al suelo… o quizá más cruel, porque de la otra manera morirían más rápido._

El pequeño ojiverde lo miró horrorizado, trató de tirar la mano hacia su pecho, pero el más alto la sostenía con fuerza, mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

_─A veces cuando vemos algo hermoso, lo mejor es mantenerse alejado para no corromperlo._

Finalmente logró arrancar la mano del agarre de Riddle, pero el envión hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso con un doloroso golpe.

Riddle desapareció de su vista, y unos momentos después una maestra apareció para chequear que estuviera bien.

El otro chico no le dirigió la mirada en el resto del día.

\---

Unos días después, Riddle dejó de asistir al colegio. McGonagall le dijo que estaba enfermo. No, que Harry estuviera preocupado, claro. Era sólo la esperanza de que hubiera un cambio en los papeles de la obra.

_─Potter, me alegro de ver que se están llevando bien_. _Si lo va a visitar, sería certero que practiquen sus líneas._

_─Riddle ya sabe sus líneas._

_─¿Usted también?_

_─Eh…_

_─Entonces supongo que mi comentario se mantiene._

_─Ni siquiera sé dónde vive._

La mujer lo miró por encima de los anteojos unos largos momentos, como buscando algo en su alma. Tras unos momentos incómodos, la mujer escribió algo en un papel y se lo tendió.

_─Ahora, sr. Potter, si no le importa…_

Harry salió de su oficina, mirando el papel, el cual contenía una dirección.

Al principio no tenía intención de ir, pero cuando llegó a su casa el papel parecía reclamar toda la atención. En especial porque era de una calle que desconocía.

Tomó una guía y trazó con el dedo las calles hasta encontrar la indicada. Era un largo camino, era pasando El Bosque Prohibido, y si uno lo tenía que rodear se hacía más extenso.

Se preguntó cómo hacía Tom para ir. Después de todo, no tenía bicicleta. Quizás alguna clase de autobús…

Con la curiosidad picada, le avisó a su madre y tomó la bicicleta. Y emprendió el largo camino.

Al llegar al borde del bosque se debatió cortar camino por allí. Pero el tenebroso y oscuro bosque no se veía tentador realmente.

Al llegar, se encontró con un enorme edificio gris. Daba casi tanto miedo como el bosque. Un cartel anunciaba que era un orfanato.

Ató su bicicleta y llamó a la puerta. Una mujer con rostro severo atendió.

_─Madam. Mi nombre es Harry y estoy buscando a Tom Riddle. Le traje su tarea._

_─Está enfermo_ ─dijo frunciendo los labios de una manera que le hacía pensar en McGonagall cuando se enojaba.

_─Lo sé, por eso le traje la tarea._

_─No puedes verle, te podrías contagiar._

_─Ya he tenido la mayor parte de las enfermedades contagiosas, y no suelo pegarme gripe, así…_

_─No puedo permitirte verlo, si me das las cosas se las entregaré._

_─No traje una copia aparte, sólo tengo mis cosas para que transcriba la tarea._

A Harry no le gustaba nada la actitud de esa señora. No iba a confiarle nada.

_─Entonces supongo que has venido por nada. La próxima vez trae algo que puedas dejar._

Y así como así, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Pero Harry no había hecho ese largo camino para nada, así que saltó las rejas y se escabulló por las ventanas buscando alguna señal de Tom.

La suerte dejó que lo viera una docena de ventanas después, sentado en el alféizar de una ventana del primer piso.

_─Tom_ ─Lo llamó en un susurro, sin saber por qué lo llamaba por su nombre.

Cuando miró hacia abajo, ambos se sorprendieron. Tom de verle, y Harry de ver una enorme marca violeta en el rostro de Tom.

_─¿Qué haces aquí?_ ─Cuestionó Tom frunciendo el ceño.

_─Déjame subir y te explicaré_ ─Respondió Harry habiendo señas de que se hiciera a un lado.

Tom lo hizo con ademanes de duda. Y Harry trepó hasta meterse en su ventana.

_─La mujer esa que atiende la puerta no quiso dejarme entrar a darte la tarea… Pero… no estás enfermo, ¿no es así?_

Por alguna extraña razón, Harry estiró su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Tom, el cual se tiró hacia atrás como si le hubiera pegado.

_─No._

Harry se sentó en la raída cama de Tom, tantas cosas estaban pasando que hacían temblar la imagen que tenía del estoico niño.

_─Es bastante lejos de Hogwarts._

_─Es el mejor lugar para estudiar._

_─¿Tomas el Expreso para ir?_

_─¿Crees que tengo el dinero para eso?_

Harry se mordió el labio.

_─Traje la tarea. Y McGonagall quiere que practiquemos nuestra escena juntos… Pero estoy seguro que prefieres que me vaya._

_─No. Está… está bien._

_─Pero… ¿y si nos descubren?_

_─No vienen aquí si pueden evitarlo._

_─¿Por qué?_

_─Porque no quieren ser corrompidos_ ─Exclamó con una sonrisa torcida.

_─¿Sabes, Tom? Investigué respecto a lo que me dijiste. Y aunque mucha gente lo cree, los pájaros no abandonan a sus crías por oler a humanos. Sólo se van si creen que no se puede recuperar del peligro. Así que si bien no es recomendable tocar las crías, tu toque no hubiera ocasionado nada malo._

Tom lo miró unos largos momentos.

_─Acuéstate y cierra los ojos…_

Harry hizo lo pedido, pero sentía su cuerpo vibrar de nerviosismo.

_─Necesitas relajarte. El ritmo de tu respiración denota fácilmente que no estás dormido._

Harry abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

_─Lo sé. Es sólo… no hemos acordado… acerca del beso._

_─¿Qué cosa acerca del beso?_

_─Bueno… es que… un beso debería ser sólo dado cuando se quiere a alguien de verdad._

_Tom ladeó la cabeza._

_─Me mostraron una manera de hacer parecer que te beso sin hacerlo._

_─Oh._

Harry no estaba seguro qué era esa sensación en su pecho. Seguramente alivio.

_─Te mostraré._

Con señas le indicó a Harry que se acostara y acercó una mano hasta tomar gentilmente su rostro. Deslizó el pulgar hasta acariciar sus labios, dejándolo encima de éstos. Entonces se acercó, terriblemente cerca. Sus narices rozándose. La respiración de ambos mezclándose.

Tom se irgió y Harry tardó un momento en procesar que ese había sido el beso. Lo miró un poco descreído.

_—¿Y nadie va a notar que no fue un beso?_

_—No con la lejanía del escenario… el truco es dejar el dedo en el borde y tener cuidado al besar el dedo. Por eso es bueno practicar._

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. Cerrando los ojos para dejarle practicar. Tom, con cuidado y lentamente, volvió a inclinarse a besar su dedo. Y Harry podía jurar que sintió un roce, terriblemente leve. Uno de esos que difícilmente podía llamarse beso. Y sin embargo… no podía explicar por qué ese simple gesto había generado que algo se contrajera en su pecho. Dejándolo con una sensación de que le faltaba algo.

Harry abrió los ojos y por un momento se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un largo momento, hasta que Tom parpadeó y tomó su mano.

_—Princesa, he recorrido un largo camino, luchando contra el mal que encerraba este lugar. Ahora que el hechizo que os mantenía presa del sueño, os ruego que consideréis otorgarme vuestra mano._

_—Caballero, ¿cómo puedo casarme con vos si ni siquiera sé vuestro nombre?_

Riddle se llevó una mano a la nuca y parecía realmente avergonzado. Harry se maravilló de su manera de actuar y se preguntó cuántas veces esos ojos habían escondido sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo una máscara.

_—Felipe. Príncipe Felipe II._

Harry sonrió levemente al ver a Riddle hacer una reverencia _—_. _Aurora es mi nombre. ¿Han despertado los demás? ¿De verdad se ha roto la maldición?_

_—Vamos a ver… —_ dijo Tom guiando a Harry con la mano que lo agarraba.

_—Tom..._ -susurró Harry _—._ _Eres buen actor._ _Estoy contento que me haya tocado actuar contigo._

Riddle le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del ojiverde saltara en su pecho. Lo único que arruinaba esa imagen era el golpe que tenía el más alto.

_—Las prácticas de teatro son después de hora, y ahora que sé lo lejos que vives quiero que te quedes con mi bicicleta._

_—¿Qué? No necesito…_

_—Tranquilo, es un préstamo, cuando terminen las clases me la devuelves. Yo no la uso casi, y vivo cerca de la escuela. es un desperdicio._

_—No creo que el orfanato acepte…_

_—Estoy seguro que podemos pensar dónde esconderla. Tiene cadena. La combinación es mi cumpleaños, el..._

_—31 de julio._

Harry lo miró sorprendido pero Riddle no parecía dispuesto a explicar.

_—Así es. Debo irme, así me da tiempo a rodear el bosque. Pero… Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte… ¿me dirías? —_ cuestionó echando una mirada a la marca.

_—No te preocupes, lo puedo controlar._

Harry le dedicó una dulce sonrisa _—_. _Muy bien. Dejé la bici a la vuelta, es roja y dice Nimbus. Si mañana no vas a clase volveré a visitarte —_ y sin pensarlo demasiado bien se inclinó a depositar un beso en la mejilla de Riddle.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo extraña que había sido la acción, ambos se separaron sonrojados.

\---

Al día siguiente Tom tampoco fue al colegio, y Harry le pidió a su padrino que lo lleve.

_—¿Y tu bici?_

Harry se sonrojó murmurando una vaga respuesta.

_—Bueno, supongo que ya era hora de cambiarla por una nueva —_ respondió Sirius con un guiño del ojo.

Su padrino los llevó en la moto, y al bajarse pudo notar que miraba con rostro ensombrecido el edificio.

_─La última vez la matrona no me dejó entrar._

_─Yo me encargo_ _─_ prometió su padrino. Y si algo podía decirse de Sirius era que se salía con la suya o se salía con la suya.

Dicho y hecho. La mujer al ver a Sirius cambió completamente. Y cuando dejó caer la palabra “donación” la mujer se olvidó por completo de la existencia de Harry. Quien liberado fue a buscar a Tom.

Lo encontró unos minutos después en la habitación. Su mirada brusca y seria se clavó en la puerta, para suavizarse luego al ver quien era.

_─Ey, Tom_ _─_ Harry se acercó con una sonrisa y antes de notarlo su mano estaba alzada hacia el rostro del más alto. Específicamente hacia la marca en su rostro que casi desaparecía.

Se quedaron los dos mirándose un momento en sorpresa y Harry bajó la mano y la sostuvo con la otra, como si temiera que si la dejaba a sus anchas haría algo terrible.

_─¿Te dejó pasar la señora Cole?_

_─Vine con mi padrino, no le quedaba mucha opción._ _─_ Tom parecía no tener mucha opinión al respecto así que Harry prosiguió. _─_ _¿Quieres ver lo que hicimos hoy?_

Tom hizo un sonido de afirmación y por unos minutos Harry le mostró sus carpetas.

_─Tu letra es bastante difícil de leer, pero me hago una idea general._

Harry se sonrojó y guardó sus cosas. Siempre le estaban diciendo que su letra era mala.

_─Sprout mandó una hoja de la estructura de una planta y sus funciones._

Tom asintió con facilidad, como si no fuera nada. Harry odiaba hacer diagramas.

_─¿Quieres practicar? ─_ Propuso Tom haciendo que los nervios de Harry aumentaran, y asintió.

Cuando Tom se inclinó sobre él la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sirius los miró con alarma.

_─¿Qu… qué está pasando aquí?_

Tom se separó de Harry, quien se incorporó sonrojado sin saber muy bien por qué.

_─Practicábamos nuestra escena de la obra. Asumo que es el padrino de Harry. Soy Tom, su compañero de clases._

Harry se maravilló de lo propio que se comportaba, gestos fluidos y rostro serio.

_─Ah, oh. Claro. Soy Sirius_ _─_ su padrino se adelantó a revolver el cabello de Tom quien se encogió un segundo como si esperase un golpe. Sirius se congeló y carraspeó, echándole una mirada a la sra. Cole que miraba desde afuera de la habitación _─_. _Oh, bueno… como decía, estoy pensando contribuir con el lugar. Dime Tom, qué clase de juguete te gustaría tener._

Tom lo miró un momento con suprema desconfianza, y Harry asintió intentando captar su atención. Los ojos de Tom miraron un momento en su dirección para volver a los ojos grises de su padrino.

_─Si bien aprecio el sentimiento, no necesitamos juguetes, necesitamos frazadas._

Harry pudo ver como el rostro de Sirius se contraía como si le hubieran pegado. Luego asintió serio.

Cuando regresaron a su casa, pudo escuchar a Sirius hablando con sus padres y repitiendo lo que había dicho Tom. Harry creyó escuchar a su madre sollozando. Se preguntó si quizás debería decirle a sus padres del golpe y la verdadera razón por la que el chico no había ido al colegio o si su padrino lo había notado e iba a hacer algo al respecto.

A veces los adultos rompían más cosas de las que arreglaban.

\---

_Le pregunté a Sirius si pensaba que Tom sería adoptado. ¿Cómo puede haber tantas trabas para tener una familia?_

_Ahora entiendo por qué Tom siempre luce tan serio._

_La tristeza no se borra sin abrazos._

Harry había recaudado extra dinero para el festival. Hermione le había hecho prometer que entrarían junto con Ron a la casa del terror armada en el laboratorio. El grito de terror de Ron cuando vio una araña gigante en la pared había sido terriblemente gracioso.

Tom no estaba por ningún lado, pero se le ocurrió que había un lugar donde le gustaba esconderse. Y allí estaba. En el patio de atrás subido a un árbol. Tenía su rostro de seriedad y calma usual cuando estaba solo. Pero ahora Harry podía notar pequeños gestos de otras emociones.

De pronto miró hacia él como si percibiera su presencia.

_─¿Es la hora?_

_─No. Me preguntaba si querías ir a por frutas acarameladas._

_─Oh. No, gracias._

Harry retorció sus manos en frente de sí. Tom no solía aceptar cosas de otros sin una razón.

_─Te compraré una a cambio de algo._

El más alto lo miró en silencio desde el árbol con interés.

_─A Hermione…_

_─No._

_─¿Uh?_

_─No._

_─Pero no terminé de…_

_─No._

Harry frunció el ceño. Pensaba que Tom no tenía muchos problemas con Hermione ya que ella era muy lista.

_─Muy bien… ─_ suspiró _─_ _entonces que tal si… si… me das una a cambio de un abrazo._

El otro chico casi se cae del árbol por la sorpresa. Pero a último momento se estabilizó y saltó limpiamente en frente de Harry.

_─¿Por qué?_

_─Porque necesito uno._

_─¿Por qué yo?_

_─Tienes pinta de que tus abrazos son los mejores_ _─_ Harry sentía sus esperanzas crecer, definitivamente estaba logrando algo. Tom bufó.

_─No seas ridículo._

_─Yo juzgaré eso, ¿no es así? Si te esfuerzas hasta agregaré unos chocolates._

Tom miró hacia el costado indeciso. Una de sus manos tiraba de la manga con cierto nerviosismo. El menor sonrió, finalmente estaba empezando a entenderlo. Dio un paso hacia adelante y Tom dio uno atrás casi asustado. Despacio, muy despacio abrió los brazos y Harry se lanzó a ellos al igual que en la prueba de fe que habían tenido ahí mismo.

Podía sentir que esta vez era Tom el que estaba todo tieso y nervioso. Harry restregó el rostro contra el hombro del mayor y esperó. Entonces comenzó a sentirlo moverse para rodearle con los brazos. unos momentos después se fundió en el abrazo. Y de pronto lo empujó de la nada.

Harry se sentiría terriblemente ofendido si el rostro de Tom no estuviera rojo. Como no podía evitar su enorme sonrisa, se giró en dirección del edificio escolar.

_─Definitivamente agregaré esos chocolates. ¿Vamos?_

Y si Tom se paró un poco más cerca de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Harry no pensaba mencionarlo.

\---

Ok, puede que estuviera un poco nervioso. Pero quién podía juzgarlo, tenía que usar un vestido por primera vez en su vida en frente de un público. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si se caía? ¿Y si se olvidaba sus líneas?

Tom se acercó a él mirándolo raro por estar escondido entre los telones y la pared.

_─Respira profundo, Harry. No te preocupes tanto._

_─Es fácil para ti decirlo, haces todo perfecto._

_─Gracias. Pero estarás bien, practicamos muchas veces._

_─Pero… muchas cosas pueden salir mal. ¿Has visto toda la gente que hay? McGonagall dijo que no estaba más que un beso en la mejilla y se veía bien, pero el ángulo es mucho más amplio. Y el cuento claramente no hablaba de un beso en la mejilla. Vi la película._

_─Harry…_

_─Yo… La verdad es que…_ _─_ Harry tomó aire mientras se decía para sus adentros que debía ser un león-. Pienso que es una actuación muy seria para dejarlo al azar.

Tom abrió y cerró los labios un momento. Sus cejas haciendo más movimientos de lo normal.

_─Y hemos practicado tanto… sería una pena romper el encanto._

Harry pudo notar como Tom tragaba saliva.

_─Tienes razón, Harry._

¿Era su sensación o la voz de Tom sonaba extraña?

_─...pero no podemos salir sin practicar, ¿no crees? ─_ Harry abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Estaba sugiriendo…? Oh, ahora sí le costaba respirar. Tom estaba sugiriendo que practicaran ahora.

_─¿No crees que se vería más real si fuera el primero?_

_─No. Eres horrible para calmar tus nervios. Definitivamente tenemos que practicar antes, y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ven._

Tom le tendió la mano y Harry la tomó. Con el impulso de pararse quedó terriblemente cerca del más alto. Llegando a esa instancia perdió todo el valor, y empezó a pensar que era una mala idea. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera retroceder Tom inclinó su cabeza y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

No sabía qué había esperado. Pero definitivamente no era la gentil calidez que se extendió por su cuerpo. Una burbuja de felicidad explotó en su pecho y no pudo resistir abrazarlo.

Tom se tensó, pero esta vez reaccionó envolviéndolo como un pulpo sin parecer querer soltarlo.

No importaba, tenían un rato antes de la obra, y Harry estaba contento de sostenerlo así.

\---

_─Tan hermosa y tan solitaria. El solo mirarte hace que mi corazón se estremezca de esperanza. ¿Podrás perdonar mi osadía, mi bella princesa?_ —Preguntó Tom. Harry podía imaginarlo vestido en su verde traje de príncipe, mirando solemnemente hacia “la princesa”. Aunque en realidad siempre estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando practicaban esa parte, así que no sabía bien qué hacía.

Pudo sentir la respiración contra su rostro justo antes de que los cálidos labios se depositaran sobre los suyos. La expresión que vio en Tom al abrir los ojos era sorpresivamente gentil.

_—Princesa, he recorrido un largo camino, luchando contra el mal que encerraba este lugar. Ahora que el hechizo que os mantenía presa del sueño, os ruego que consideréis otorgarme vuestra mano._

_—Caballero, ¿cómo puedo casarme con vos si ni siquiera sé vuestro nombre?_

_—Felipe. Príncipe Felipe II._

_—_. _Aurora es mi nombre. ¿Han despertado los demás? ¿De verdad se ha roto la maldición?_

_—Vamos a ver… —_ dijo Tom ayudándole a pararse. Ambos encararon para hacer unos pasos y Harry tropezó con el vestido, pero su príncipe estaba allí para atajarlo.

_─Despacio… Habéis dormido mucho tiempo_ _─_ Improvisó como si fuera una línea real. Harry notó que se miraban desde muy cerca. En ese momento entendió cómo alguien podía despertar y enamorarse.

\---

_Mi nombre es Harry Potter y tengo 17 años. Hoy se cumplen 4 años que Tom y yo estamos juntos, y voy a pedirle que siga así el resto de nuestra vida. Este diario, al cual le grabé nuestras iniciales es a partir de ahora el testigo de nuestra vida juntos._

Debajo de esa entrada pegó su primera foto juntos que había sacado su madre de la obra. Aquel día en que se dio cuenta de que quería seguir besando a Tom todos los días.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que todos vosotros podáis encontrar también vuestro final feliz.


End file.
